Wake me up when september ends
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: When Robin is reflecting on his parents death will it lead to some RobStar fluff?obviously yes.


Howdy Y'all! I'm kinda obsessed with Green Day right now so I had to make another Green Day fanfic. My first was on called American Idiot and didn't actually have the lyrics to the song but this one does and the words are to the quite touching song of: Wake Me Up When September Ends.

So here ya go, it's a RobStar one-shot. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any references to Batman in this story or Green Day however I do own a new years hat that says: happy new years! Happy new years y'all!

Wake me up when September ends

The summer has come to pass

_The innocent can never last_

Wake me up when September ends 

September. The month his parents died. The month Richard Grayson became Robin. All month he had been moping around. Starfire had asked him what was wrong. He had shrugged and said 'It's nothing Star'. But it definitely was something. And today was the actual day they died. The actual day 12 years ago. He had been four. Now he was 16 and the leader of the Teen Titans. Who would have thought the scrawny 4-year-old acrobat who was making his debut as one of the 'Flying Grayson's' on the night of September the 23 would be a super hero. And who would have thought the flying Graysons wouldn't live to see another day.

_Like my fathers comes to pass_

_Seven years has gone so fast_

_Wake me up when September ends_

It hadn't been so bad at first. Bruce had taken him in. Showed him martial arts. He had instantly lost his identity as Richard Grayson and become Robin, the boy wonder. He swore to avenge his parent's death, to take revenge on every villain.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars._

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are._

Bruce was like a father to him. Alfred was like a Grandfather. But it still didn't erase the pain.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Tears started to run down Robin's eyes but he instantly wiped them away. 'Leaders don't cry' he told himself. But it didn't work. He still remembered when he was training with his parents. Tears still fell…

_Ring out the bells again_

_Like we did when spring began_

_Wake me up when September ends._

He and his family had trained all spring and summer for that night. Richard had been an acrobat ever since he could walk, but tonight was his premier. First his parents would go, and then there would be the grand finale: Richard, the acrobatic boy wonder. Richard never got a chance to go. Richard died with his parents. Robin took his place.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

'Just what I need' Robin thought. It was probably Beastboy and Cyborg wanting to play Stankball.

"Who is it?" Robin asked.

" It's me Robin. May I come in?" Starfire asked from behind the door to Robin's room.

Robin wiped the tears from his eyes and straightened his hair out a little.

"Sure Star, come on in" He said, pressing the button to open his door.

Starfire immediately noticed that Robin wasn't too happy.

"Robin, what is wrong?" She asked, coming over to his desk where he was sitting.

" It's nothing Star" He replied.

"It has to be something. You have been sad lately. Why?" She asked.

There was no use keeping something from Starfire. She was just going to ask until her breath ran out.

" My parents died this time 12 years ago Starfire. You don't know what its like to loose your parents" Robin replied.

A single tear formed in Starfires eye.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

"Why do you assume that Robin?" Starfire asked, her voice very sad.

"Huh?" Robin asked, not entirely realizing what she was saying

" Where did you think my parents where when we were on Tameran?" Starfire asked plainly.

"Oh I'm sorry Star" Robin said.

" But you must not be sad Robin. It has been a long time. Your parents wouldn't want you to be so sad. You are always avenging your parent's death Robin, but would they really want that?" Starfire said.

_As my memory rests_

_But never forgets what I lost_

" I guess you're right Star. Thanks" Robin said realizing that what she said was true.

" I welcome you," She said with a smile spreading on her face.

Robin flashed a small smile and remembered something that was on his desk.

_Wake me up when September ends_

The Gotham city circus always sent free tickets to everyone that had ever lived in Gotham city. He had two tickets sitting on his desk. He probably had hundreds more lying around his room because the circus always sent Robin tickets but Robin was always too sad to come.

He grabbed the tickets and lightly kissed Starfire on the lips.

"Come to the circus with me?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said with a smile as Robin grabbed her hand and led her out of the room.

_Wake me up when September ends_

So for the first time in12 years Robin went to the circus. He loved it.

His favorite part? The acrobats…

_Wake Me Up When September ends…_

END.

Well that's it y'all? Did you likie? I understand I probably jumbled up Robins back story a bit but oh well. And I'm not exactly sure that Starfires parents are supposed to be dead, I just assumed that.

Anyways please read and review!

Bye Y'all


End file.
